


Outdated mentality

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Discrimination, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Work for the Voltron Bingo Round 2Prompts: Leadership + [FREE Lance] Right Hand Man + [FREE AU] A/B/O AU + Culture + Trust + [FREE H/C] Discrimination





	Outdated mentality

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about the secondary gender of the characters:
> 
> except for Keith and Lance (respectively omega and alpha), the other characters are not specified here, so their secondary gender is up to your liking (I imagine Allura to be an alpha, maybe Pidge too? Hunk and Coran would be betas)

 

Allura and Coran knew about most planets and their inhabitants 10,000 years ago. A lot of things changed since that time, of course, things couldn’t stay the same while they were in the cryopods.

But they never thought they would witness so much disrespect from a planet they had just saved.

“How can you accept that an omega is the leader of Voltron?” asked the chief with clear loathe in his voice.

The whole team was stunned into various degrees of shock. Until Lance’s fists were clung so tight he could have cut his skin with his nails, if he wasn’t wearing his armor’s gloves. You could smell the anger emanating from him. That’s why Keith had the good reflex of putting a hand on his mate’s shoulder, preventing anything bad from happening.

“How can you say that about the people that just saved you?” asked Allura, her shock finally subsiding.

The chief, which looked like an humanoid bat, turned his head to her.

“Omegas are only good at taking care of their family and home. Putting one in a position of power is an irresponsible move! They are moody and dictated by their hormones.”

Keith’s hand on Lance was tightening with the outdated beliefs he was hearing. He felt Lance wanted to do something, probably punch the alien, but he kept a firm grip on his lover.

“Actually, studies on our planet have shown that alphas are more likely to be taking decisions based on their hormones, especially in a position where they feel threatened by another alpha.” interrupted Pidge in a matter of fact voice.

The chief just looked at her with a side glance.

“I don’t care about your planet. On this planet, an omega in a position higher than an alpha is unacceptable. I will ask you to either place an alpha as Black Paladin or leave immediately!”

Coran’s mouth dropped in an undignified gasp, as Lance started to growl in warning. One look at Allura could have killed. And Keith was debating what would be worse between keeping Lance in control or to let him do whatever he wanted.

“This is not how Voltron and the Lions work. We don’t just put someone in a position of Paladin. The Lion chooses its Paladin. It is not possible to switch Paladins around to everyone’s wishes.”

The chief was squinting his eyes, ready to talk back, but she beat him to it.

“We’re leaving then.” announced Allura, already turning on her heels to the Blue Lion.

Everyone turned their gazes at her.

“Allura, you sure?” asked Hunk softly.

“We saved this planet, our job here is done.”

You could hear the anger in her voice and up close, anyone could smell her frustration through her armor. They all got into their Lions quickly then back into the castle. Once they were in the couch room, Allura threw her helmet away, almost breaking it.

“I cannot BELIEVE what just happened!!”

On the sofa, Keith had put his head on Lance’s shoulder, purring softly and making his scent comforting, so his alpha would calm down. Lance was still pretty upset.

“I can’t either.” he said, teeth still gritted. “We saved them from the galra, and that’s the thanks we get? We barely got a ‘thank you’ before they insulted every omega of the universe!!”

Keith put pressure on Lance’s chest plate to prevent him from getting up.

“Don’t think about it!”

“What? They basically said you’re just an incubator with legs! I can’t accept that!! I just CAN’T!!”

He really liked that Lance thought of them as equals and got pissed at someone downgrading him, but it wasn’t a fight worth fighting.

“I don’t care what they think! This planet isn’t our home. We did our duty by saving them, and we don’t have to see eye to eye with them. What is important is that our team see eye to eye.”

He stroked tenderly under Lance’s throat, in an attempt to calm him down, again. Lance seemed more responsive this time, his furrowed brows and tense shoulders loosening and his scent stopped reeking of anger and frustration.

Lance took his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm of it.

“You’re worth so much more than just your secondary gender.” he whisper for Keith only.

The omega rubbed their noses together. They both knew how impressive it was for them to be together. At first glance, they were a couple than seemed to have fallen into place naturally. When in reality, they turned around each other for years, mostly to bicker and disagree, especially after they became Paladins. And only recently resolved this sexual tension growing between them, by kissing like mad until they were out of breath. And getting together in the process.

“I think the day has been stressful enough. Everyone is dismissed until dinner. Take a little time for yourselves and relax.” said Allura while pulling her hair down.

So, they went into their shared room, undressed and took a long shower together, Lance rubbing in slow circles at black hair and Keith massaging broad shoulders and a back marked by a big scar in the middle. It was almost like they were dancing under the water.

Time before dinner was spent drying their hair and cuddling in bed while discussing some things, remembering times of Lance’s childhood or how stupid they were a few years back at the Garrison, and kissing softly.

Keith was on his side, listening to Lance singing a song in a low voice, almost whispering. He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover.

“Lance? Do you think I’m a good leader?”

“Right now, you are. When you got the Black Lion, not so much.”

Keith pushed him weakly, making them laugh. The alpha looked at him.

“If you wanted to ask if you are a good leader even though you’re an omega, I’d still say you are doing great. Because it’s not important what you are, it’s the heart you pour into your actions that count.”

Lance got closer, pushing a strand of black hair out of Keith’s face.

“And you pour a LOT of heart into your actions. Believe your right hand man’s words.”

Keith took a brown hand and kissed the palm softly.

“I believe my perfect right hand man.”

He saw the weak blush on Lance’s cheeks. If he needed reassurance, he knew Lance was one to doubt himself as well. He got closer, until he was chest to chest with Lance, arms wrapped around his neck and nose under his jaw.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my second in command. It’s thanks to you I’m a better person now. You make me better.”

He felt Lance’s arms hugging him close and his nose brushing his hair.

“That’s my line.” he heard faintly against his ear.

They stayed hugging close, purring softly together until dinner was ready. Their secondary gender didn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of the universe, whereas their role as Paladins of Voltron meant far more, especially for peace to be attained.


End file.
